comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cir-El
Cir-El (publicly known as Lara Kent and Cheryl Kent, and also known as Supergirl), was a Kryptonian-Amazon hybrid Vigilante who served as a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Family Clark Kent Diana Prince Jon Kent Kara Zor-El Diana Friends Donna Troy Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Under the effects of a sun, Cir-El possessed the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. However, according to Batman's research, Cir-El's abilities had the potential to exceed that of his father's due to his Amazon/Kryptonian hybrid cells. ::Superhuman Strength: Cir-El possessed a truly extraordinary strength level. It was perhaps impossible of being precisely measured but it certainly was well within the range of being able to press or lift millions of tons. ::Invulnerability: Cir-El's body was virtually invulnerable to all forms of mundane and ordinary harm. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Cir-El was harmed, she had been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process was not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. Direct sunlight greatly amplified the capacity of this ability. ::Superhuman Longevity: Cir-El like all other Kryptonians, weren't immortal, they just aged at a far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: She had the ability to maintain continuous physical activity for an undefined period. Although not unlimited, Cir-El's stamina was indeed considerable. Her resilience in the face of perils that could potentially annihilate planets, galaxies, universes, and even him was tremendous. ::Flight: Cir-El's ability to defy Earth's gravity took time to develop. ::Superhuman Speed: Cir-El could move and or react at superhuman speeds that far exceeded the speed of the sound barrier both on land and underwater. ::Superhuman Hearing: Cir-El could detect indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. As an adult, Cir-El could multitask and use super-hearing and super-speed and hear conversations while moving. ::Super Vision: Cir-El had the ability to see things too small for the human eye to normally see. ::*'X-Ray Vision': Cir-El possessed the ability to see through solid objects. ::*'Telescopic Vision': Cir-El was able to see objects from great distances. ::*'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ::Heat Vision: Cir-El could emit extreme pulses of heat and fire beams from her eyes. However, at first she couldn't control this ability, sending out large pulses of heat. ::Super Breath: Cir-El could create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also exhale supercooled gas to freeze a target. He could also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Weaknesses *'Magic': *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) had been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation was lethal to Kryptonians. The most common form of Kryptonite was Green Kryptonite, and its effect were directly poisonous. *'Lead': Cir-El could not see through lead with his vision powers. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Kryptonians Category:Amazons Category:Vanirs Category:House of El Category:Kent family Category:Justice League members